The Real Plot, Double Initials the Code
by urges
Summary: When Minerva finds the diary of Helga Hufflepuff she uncovers a clever plot by the founders, now she will continue to make the wizarding world the way they saw fit... full summery inside.


Disclaimer: Can't think of anything too witty to say here so I will just claim that I own nothing... Exept for the bad grammer that is.

Summery: Minerva finds the diary of Helga Hufflepuff and in it are the secrets and true reasonings of the founders to everything they did. What will she do with this information, and what really happened all through out the Harry Potter books behind the scenes that we don't know about.

A/N: I would write that I have nothing to write here, but then I would be writing something, wouldn't I? So I do have something to write and that is that if anybody is interested in being a beta, I really need one... Their grammer has to be better than mine though, but that is not such a high standard compared to my grammer.

So chapter one: The Diary of Who?

Minerva was exahsted! It was a week ago that Potter and his friens saved the Sorcerers Stone from the clutches of Lord Voldemort and the paper work seemed to never end. She not only had to fill forms regurding the health statues of the 3 students which belonged in her house, she also had to file and record those rooms which had all the tests in them, fill out a lot of safty regarding documents, and all the neccesary paperwork for Fluffy, did he or did he not have his shots yet? Why did she have to do all those extra stuff, well merely because Dumbledore didn't want to and so she as deputee headmistress had to do it. Sometimes she hated Dumbledore and now was it!

One good thing came out of all this trouble though. While checking all the rooms of the tests which led to the Mirror of Erised for safe issues she found a battered old book noone seemed to notice befor. She picked up the book and looked at the cover. It was a black leather bound book, with a yellow lining, and header which clearly stated: "The Diary of Helga Hufflepuff". 'Well' thought Minerva, 'It could be hers, it is her house colors after all.' And so she put the book in her bag and continued her search for anything that might be hazardouse in these chambers, saving the diary for latter.

Now Minerva felt like if she had to fill anymore reports she would explode. So she took out the diary from her bag and set down at her favourite armchair and began reading it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my 17 birthday, I received thee from thy mother who told me of her diary and how every young lady should have one. I am so grateful of this gift, I longed for a diary for a long time now, and finally I got one, and in my favorite colors as well, black and yellow..._

'Well I am now positively sure this belongs to Helga' thought McGonagall, 'who else would write about their diary's color!'

_So I was told by mother that she put on an ever lasting spell on you. That means I will never ran out of paper, and no matter how much I write here you will not turn into some humanguse book, ho lovely is that. Some of the other spells she put here are to make abseloutly sure you cannot be stolen or damaged over time. I wish there was somekind of spell that makes sure nobody but me would be able to read this but there is no spell like that as of yet, I am sure that sometime in the future one would be invented though. _

_ That is all for my first entry._

Helga 

McGonagall was astounded, even though Helga had a very good understanding of spells she seemed to be very shallow.

She quickly found out just how shallow the founder was in her youth as she read more and more chapters describing a boy she liked once, named Manfred McGonagall. To that she let out a sigh of relief remembering that her great great great... great grandfather married a witch called Daina Roseflake, and not Hufflepuff.

So the first few years of the diary seemed to the sternteacher as one of those suppy nevels that all those girls like to read so much. There was no denying that even through her diary it could be seen that Hufflepuff was a strong witch capable of many things, mostly gifted in Herbology.

When Helga reached the age of 24 there finally was mentioned a name familiar to Minerva aside from her grandfather. It read:

_My friend Rowena and I were sitting by the lake today when two of the most handsome guys strolled by us. One had brown hair and such beautyful hazel eyes, his smile was enchanting. The other had long black hair and green eyes to match, oh, I can get lost in those eyes! I could not hold my urge to giggle as they walked by us (the brown haired one even waved toward us.) and Rowena said I was shallow. She sometimes taked all the fun out of life, she is very very smart though..._

McGonagall was sure that the friend of Helga's was no other thatn Rowena Ravenclaw, and she was sure that the men they both saw were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

Sure enough in the next entry of Helga's diary she wrote of how she now knew the names of the two "charming young men" and Miverva's suspicions of their identity were confirmed.

Over the next two years of entries the four later founders became very close friends, to Helga's dismay at first since she really wanted to date on of the guys.

Helga as shallow as she was seemed to be the one in their group who they could turn to with every problem they had, ask for help and advice, and she would gladly give.

Rowena was the cool and collected one. She was always logical, and extremly smart, she knew everything there was to know and always wanted to learn more. That reminded McGonagall a lot of Hermione Granger one of the three first year students of her house who caused her so much paper work.

Godric was very friendly, energetic,and sometimes careless. He would do any thing for his friends ever at great risk and always have a laugh about it.

Salazar was very quite and ambitious. If there was something he wanted then he would get it. He would always trick hes friends and they would always laugh about it afterwards.

It was the series of entries after those two years which caught the teacher's intrest most of all. It read:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today we decided to make a list of the most powerful, talanted and influancing wizards of out age and try to decide what it is that they have in common that makes them all so great, so we can further develop these who possess those qualities. These is a the list of people we cam up with-_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_(I sear we are objective, we are considered GREAT)_

_Marshal Mothers _

_Manfred McGonagall_

_Lucy Lakeweed_

_Caroline Clearwaters _

_Steven Spielberg, and more._

_These are just some of them, so we noticed that what they all have in common, is double initials. Mine are H.H, there are also R.R, G.G, S.S, M.M, L.L, C.C, F.F, J.J, and many many more. So that is all we came up with today, tomarrow we will continue thinking of the matter at hand._

_For now is all,_

_Helga_

McGonagall too noticed the phenomena of the double initials, and decided to keep on reading to see what the four founders made of it.


End file.
